sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dark Kiss
__BEZSPISU__ W skrócie Wstęp Rodzice młodej, nie typowej licealistki- Rose- ginął w wypadku samochodowym. Chłopak, w którym jest zakochana odwzajemnia jej uczucia. Dziewczyna okazuje się nie być zwykłym człowiekiem... Czy zdoła przetrwać w świecie o którym tak naprawdę nic nie wie? Powieść Siedziałam na parapecie. Zimne, nocne powietrze owiewało mnie. Gryzłam końcówkę ołówka. Nie miałam pomysłu na nową piosenkę. Zła rzuciłam notatnik na podłogę, na której zalegała masa pogiętych w kulki kartek. Spojrzałam na księżyc. Pełnia. Nigdy nie lubiłam tej fazy księżyca. Nie mogłam zasnąć. Podkuliłam nogi, objęłam się rękami i położyłam głowę na kolanach. Samotność... Smutek... Rozpacz... przygnębiały mnie. Dziś rano widziałam swoich rodziców po raz ostatni w życiu. Już nie przytulę się do mamy, nie pośmieje się z tatą. Nigdy... - Nie chcę tak żyć. - powiedziałam na głos. Poczułam jak łzy napływają mi do oczu. Pozwoliłam im, żeby pociekły po mojej twarzy. Jutro muszę być silna. Nie pokazywać po sobie bólu jaki mam w sercu. Dziś mogę płakać, rozkleić się. Schowałam głowę pomiędzy kolana. Po pewnym czasie usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. - Rosa... co się stało? - to był mój brat. W jego głosie słuchać było troskę. Podszedł do mnie i przytulił mnie. - Mała damy radę. Mamy siebie. - powiedział do mnie. W tych słowach była jakaś nadzieja. Przytuliłam go. Uspokoiłam się na tyle by przestać płakać. Odsunęłam się od niego. - Już dobrze? - zapytał mnie ze smutnym uśmiechem. Kiwnęłam głowa. - To idź teraz spać. Jutro idziesz do szkoły. Rodzice nie chcieli by żebyś zawaliła ostatni rok. - zeskoczyłam z parapetu. Położyłam się do łóżka. David przykrył mnie kołdrą. Podszedł do drzwi. - Dobranoc mała. - powiedział. - Dobranoc. - odpowiedziałam a brat wyszedł z pokoju. Spojrzałam na otwarte okno. - Dobranoc mamo. Dobranoc tato. - powiedziałam cicho. Zimny powiew wiatru owiał mnie. Zamknęłam oczy i odpłynęłam. Następnego dnia obudziły mnie budzik. Zmęczona zwlekłam się z łózka. Krokiem zombie wyszłam z pokoju i zeszłam po schodach, kierując się w stronę kuchni. Kiedy tam doszłam wyjęłam miseczkę i płatki. Postawiłam je przed sobą na blacie i utkwiłam w nich wzrok. Westchnęłam i odłożyłam rzeczy na miejsce. Nie jestem głodna. Powłóczyłam nogami do mojego pokoju. Kiedy tam weszłam wzięłam z szafy czarne leginsy i biały, luźny sweter do połowy uda. Poszłam do łazienki i wzięłam prysznic. Ubrałam się, rozczesałam włosy i pomalowałam rzęsy. Kiedy skończyłam spojrzałam na siebie w lustro: kościotrup,na długich nogach o bladej wręcz białej cerze. Długie włosy, koloru brązowo-rdzawego, układały się lekko falami. Najbardziej dziwaczna rzeczą w moim wyglądzie są oczy koloru jasnego fioletu. Tak, fioletu. Jestem dotknięta chorobą zwaną Alexandra's Genesis. Nie powoduje ona żadnych poważnych zmian w organizmie. Odeszłam od lustra, sprzątnęłam po sobie łazienkę i wyszłam z niej. Poszłam do siebie. Spakowałam segregator i folder z pracą domową do torby. Pościeliłam łóżko i zamknęłam okno, które całą noc było otwarte. Wzięłam telefon i sprawdziłam godzinę. 8:40. Za godzinę mam zajęcia w szkole Założyłam jeszcze na szyję srebrny łańcuszek z jaskółką. Wzięłam torebkę i kurtkę i zeszłam na dół do korytarza. Ubrałam czarne conversy, kurtkę i szalik. Wzięłam klucze od samochodu i wyszłam z domu. Poszłam do garażu. Wsiadłam do mojego samochodu i wyjechałam z podwórka na ulice. Wjechałam na główną drogę i skierowałam się w kierunku liceum. Drogę pokonałam w stosunkowo krótkim czasie. Zajechałam na parking szkolny i zaparkowałam na swoim ulubionym miejscu niedaleko wejścia do budynku. Pech chciał, że musiałam chodzić do szkoły dla... hym... jak by to ująć... "nadzianych". Większość uczniów była dziećmi jakiś gwiazd czy polityków. Reszta po prostu miała bogatych rodziców. Ja zaliczałam się do tej "reszty". Wzięłam torbę i wysiadłam z samochodu. Sprawdziłam godzinę na telefonie. Mam jeszcze pół godziny do zajęć. Weszłam do szkoły i poszłam do swojej szafki. Zostawiłam w niej kurtkę i szalik. Wzięłam notatnik i wyszłam na dziedziniec. Usiadłam na ławce pod drzewem. Zaczęłam zapisywać na kartce pomysł nowej piosenki. Nagle ktoś zasłonił mi oczy. Westchnęłam. - Zgadnij kto to. - wyszeptał rozbawiony do mojego ucha. - Kastiel daj sobie spokój. Nie jestem w humorze. - chłopak zabrał ręce z moich oczu i westchnął przegranie. Usiadł na ławce koło mnie. Zapisałam dalszą część piosenki. Kiedy skończyłam wrzuciłam notes do torby. - Co tobie? - Kastiel zapytał tym swoim olewczym tonem. - Nic. - odpowiedziałam. Wstałam z ławki, wzięłam torbę i weszłam do szkoły. Czułam na plecach zimne spojrzenie chłopaka. Nie łączy mnie z nim nic. Pomagam Kastielowi i Lysandrowi w ich piosenkach. To wszystko. Denerwuje mnie jego zachowanie.Zadzwonił dzwonek. Poszłam na swoją pierwszą lekcję - historia USA. Na szczęście szybko mi minęła. Kiedy się skończyła poszłam do swojej szafki, wzięłam książki na kolejną lekcję i poszłam do klasy. Po tej lekcji miała przerwę na lunch. Poszłam do Cafeterii. Wzięłam swoją ulubioną kawę i poszłam usiąść do stolika. Po krótkim czasie usłyszałam moją przyjaciółkę - Rozalię. - Ros tak mi przykro. - powiedziała do mnie kiedy podeszła do stolika. Był z nią jeszcze Lysander i Kastiel. - Słyszałam co się stało. - usiadła koło mnie. - Nie mów nikomu. - powiedziałam do niej. Kastiel usiadł na przeciwko mnie a Lysander obok niego. - A co się stało? - zapytał Kastiel. Spojrzałam na niego oczami bez emocji. Kastiel był cholernie przystojny, nawet mimo czerwonych włosów, które może i dodawały mu jeszcze więcej uroku. - Halo! Ziemia do Rosy. - pomachał mi ręką przed oczami. Ocknęłam się. Chłopak uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - A więc, jeśli chcesz to powiedz co się stało Rosa. - powiedział Lysander. Wzięłam głęboki wdech. - Moi rodzice zginęli 3 dni temu w wypadku samochodowym. - powiedziałam. Poczułam jak do oczu napływają mi łzy. Spróbowałam je powstrzymać co nie udało mi się. Jedna łza spłynęła mi po policzku. Odwróciłam głowę od nich. - Rosa naprawdę bardzo mi z tego powodu przykro... - zaczął Lysander. - Chodź tu. - odwróciłam się do Rozalii, która mnie przytuliła. - Pamiętaj, że zawsze masz nas - swoich przyjaciół i najlepszego starszego brata na świecie.- powiedziała do mnie. - Dziękuje. - powiedziałam. Uspokoiłam się a Rozalia puściła mnie. Spojrzałam na Kastiela - patrzył coś w telefonie. - To co się stało? - zapytał mnie. Mam ochotę go rozszarpać. - Ty debilu! - rzuciła Rozalia. - Kastiel jak tak mogłeś olać Rose? - zapytał mocniej Lysander. - Dziewczyna do mnie napisała. Musiałem odpisać. - powiedział. "Najlepszy przyjaciel" no chyba w snach. - Rodzice Rosy zginęli w wypadku 3 dni temu. - powiedział spokojnie Lysander. Spojrzałam na Rozę. Miała ochotę przywalić Kastielowi. Sama bym to zrobiła. - Aha, współczuje. - powiedział olewającym tonem. Znowu klikał coś w telefonie. - Ech... - westchnęłam tylko. Napiłam się kawy. - Nie idę dziś na próbę. - powiedziałam. - Co?! - Kastiel wkurzył się. - To co słyszałeś: "Nie idę na próbę". Nie mam siły. - odpowiedziałam bez emocjonalnie. - Ale musimy przećwiczyć tą nową piosenkę. - To sam sobie ćwicz. - powiedziałam. Wzięłam ostatni łyk kawy. - Ja nie idę. - wstałam od stolika. Wywaliłam puste opakowanie po kawie i poszłam wziąć książki na moja przed ostatnią lekcję. Poszłam pod salę. Kiedy doszłam zadzwonił dzwonek i zaczęła się lekcja. Ostatni był w-f, na którym biegaliśmy. Lekcje minęły mi wyjątkowo szybko. Wyszłam ze szkoły i poszłam w stronę swojego samochodu. Na parkingu kręciła się masa ludzi. Nie lubię tłumów, czuję się wtedy nieswojo. Spojrzałam w stronę mojego samochodu. Opierał się o niego Kastiel. Westchnęłam i podeszłam do samochodu. - Co chcesz? - rzuciłam do niego zimno. - Sorrki księżniczko. - powiedział szyderczo. Otworzyłam drzwi od samochodu i wrzuciłam torbę. - Super. A teraz jeśli pozwolisz chcę jechać do domu. - powiedziałam oschle. Kastiel odsunął się od samochodu. Wyjechałam z parkingu i pojechałam w stronę domu. Zajechałam na podwórko i zaparkowałam. Poszłam do domu. Kiedy weszłam do środka panowała perfekcyjna cisza. Zdjęłam buty i mimowolnie posmutniałam jeszcze bardziej. Zawsze jak wracałam mama witała mnie uśmiechem z kuchni a tata pytał jak w szkole i opowiadałam mu wszystko. Weszłam do kuchni. Na blacie leżała kartka, przeczytałam ją: " Wrócę późno z pracy. Odrób lekcje i jak możesz posprzątaj trochę w domu. Rezerwuj wieczór dla mnie, filmów i popcornu. David" Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Poszłam do swojego pokoju. Torbę rzuciłam na biurko, padłam na łóżko. Podniosłam się po chwili i wzięłam swoją gitarę. Zaczęłam grać i śpiewać piosenkę, którą ostatnio skomponowałam. Pochłonęłam się w grze i śpiewie. Zawsze mnie to cieszyło, poprawiało humor. Zagrałam ostatnią nutę. - No,no nieźle muszę przyznać. - przestraszyłam się. Spojrzałam w stronę drzwi. Kastiel stał oparty o framugę. - Kretynie wystraszyłeś mnie! - krzyknęłam. Kastiel zaśmiał się i podszedł do mnie. - Przepraszam księżniczko. - powiedział pochylając się w moją stronę i patrząc mi w oczy. Odwróciłam wzrok i odłożyłam pośpiesznie gitarę. - Co chcesz? - zapytałam go oschle. - Po pierwsze chcę cię przeprosić za tam to w szkole. - usiadł na łóżko koło mnie. Patrzyłam w stronę ściany.- A po drugie: szczerze mówiąc nie wiedziałem, że aż tak dobrze śpiewasz i grasz na gitarze. - Daj mi spokój. - chciałam być sama. - Ale nie mogę. - odpowiedział poważnie. Spojrzałam na niego. - Nie teraz. - przybliżył się do mnie. - Dlaczego? - odpowiedziałam miękko. - Podejrzewam co czujesz. W takich sytuacjach zostanie samym może źle skutkować. - powiedział. Pochyliłam głowę. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Może on miał rację? Zaczęłam płakać. - Ej, nie płacz. - powiedział trochę zażenowany. - Daj mi spokój. - powiedziałam. - Chodź tu. - Kastiel objął mnie rękami i przyciągnął do siebie. Przytuliłam się do niego. Dał mi się uspokoić. Po pewnym czasie przestałam płakać. Słyszałam bicie jego serca. - Wszystko okej? - zapytał. - Tak. - powiedziałam cicho. Kastiel odsunął mnie ale wziął moją twarz w ręce i zmusił do patrzenia na niego. - Pamiętaj: masz mnie, Roze i Lysandra. Jest jeszcze David. Nie jesteś sama. - powiedział. Przybliżył się do mnie a nasze twarze dzieliły milimetry. Patrzyłam w jego ciemne oczy. Zakochałam się w Kastielu już dawno. Ale on nigdy nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Byłam dla niego przyjaciółką, nikim więcej. - Rose... - powiedział delikatnym głosem. Przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej. - Twoje oczy są jak otwarta księga... - powiedział szeptem, który ogarnął moje ciało. - Nie dla każdego jestem otwartą księgą... - odpowiedziałam mu. Kastiel delikatnie dotknął swoimi ustami moich. Zaczął mnie całować powoli ale bardzo namiętnie. Zamknęłam oczy. To było piękne. W tym całym nie szczęściu, które mnie otaczało czułam się szczęśliwa. Po dłuższej chwili Kastiel zakończył nasz pocałunek. Odsunął się odemnie. Otworzyłam oczy. Uśmiechał się lekko nie wypuszczając mojej twarzy z rąk. Nie wiedziałam co robić. Wstyd mi to przyznać ale całowałam się po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nie miałam też nigdy chłopaka. Mimo tego, że latali za mną wszyscy chłopcy z liceum jakoś nie mogłam wybrać tego jednego. Widziałam tylko Kastiela. Reszta mnie nie obchodziła. Kastiel zabrał ręce z mojej twarzy. Nie chciałam żeby się odemnie oddalał. Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyje i przytuliłam się do niego. Kastiel był spięty. Czułam to. - Proszę... nie zostawiaj mnie... nie chcę być sama... - powiedziałam wtulona w jego pierś. Jego ręce delikatnie zaplotły się wokół mnie. - Nie będziesz nigdy sama. - powiedział. Oddychałam zapachem Kastiela: słodki korzenny zapach. Robiłam się coraz bardziej spokojna. Wreszcie odsunęłam się od niego. Patrzył mi w oczy. - Wszystko dobrze? - zapytał lekko uśmiechnięty. - Tak. - odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Nagle zaczął dzwonić mój telefon. Wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do biurka. Wyjęłam telefon z torby i spojrzałam na wyświetlacz. Szok. Angel. Odebrałam szybko. - Rose! Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę! - krzyknęła do telefonu. Angel była najstarsza z naszej trójki rodzeństwa. Rzadko bywała w domu, ponieważ albo ma trasy koncertowe, albo nagrywa płyty lub ma konferencje. Prawdziwy człowiek show biznesu. - Angel! Jaką masz niespodziankę? - cieszyłam się, że moja siostra do mnie zadzwoniła. Ostatni raz widziałyśmy się na pogrzebie. - Marsz na dół i otwieraj drzwi! - powiedziała. Rozłączyłam się i rzuciłam telefon na łóżko. Pobiegłam do korytarza i otworzyłam drzwi. Moim oczom ukazała się moja siostra. - Viola! - powiedziała. - Angel! - rzuciłam jej się na szyję. - Jak dobrze że jesteś! - odsunęłyśmy się od siebie. Siostra złapała mnie za ręce i zaczęłyśmy piszczeć i skakać w koło. - Ciszej bo mi zaraz bębenki w uszach wysiądą. - powiedział Kastiel. Skończyłyśmy z Angel piszczeć i skakać. Spojrzałam na chłopaka: stał na schodach oparty o ścianę z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. - Ach, sorrki. - powiedziałam do niego. - Kastiel to jest moja siostra Angel. - pokazałam rękę na dziewczynę. - Angel to jest mój kolega Kastiel. - Hej. - powiedziała miło Angel. - Cześć. - odpowiedział jej Kastiel. Spojrzałam na schody do domu. Piętrzyły się na nich stosy walizek i torb. - Eeee, Angel. - zwróciłam się do siostry. - Zostajesz w domu? - spytałam jej. - Taak! Postanowiliśmy z zespołem wziąść sobie wolne na dłuższy czas. - powiedziała uśmiechnięta od uch do ucha. - Dłuższy czas? Czyli ile? - spytałam trochę zdołowana. Nie to, że nie lubię moje siostry, wręcz przeciwnie kocham ją! Ale kiedy jest dłużej w domu zaczyna zachowywać się jak moja matka. To trochę przytłaczające. - Na pół roku! Cieszysz się prawda? - zapytała uradowana. Kiwnęłam tylko głową. Usłyszałam cichy śmiech. - Co w tym śmiesznego? - zwróciłam te słowa w stronę Kastiela. Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. - Ale o co ci chodzi? - zapytał zaskoczony. - Przecież się zaśmiałeś! - i znowu usłyszałam krótki chichot. - Nie śmiałem się. - oburzył się lekko. - Chwila, słyszałaś chichot? - zapytała mnie Angel. Kiwnęłam głową. Znowu chichot. - Słyszysz go teraz? - Kastiel był poważny. Aż przeszły mnie ciarki. - Tak... - odpowiedziałam lekko speszona. Angel spojrzała na chłopaka wzrokiem, z którego nic nie mogłam rozszyfrować. - Musisz ją zabrać i to już. - powiedziała zimnym głosem. Kastiel kiwnął głową. Co tu się dzieje? Kolejny chichot. Chłopak założył buty i podszedł do nas. - Ja zadzwonię po Davida i ogarniemy sprawę. Przez ten czas ma być bezpieczna. Rozumiemy się? - głos mojej siostry był straszny i zimny. Przeszły mnie ciarki. - No ba. - rzucił do niej Kastiel. Uśmiechnął się zadziornie. - Gotowa księżniczko? - Na co ni... AAA! - nie zdążyłam dokończyć bo Kastiel wziął mnie na ręce. - Puszczaj mnie idioto! - No chyba śnisz. - odpowiedział zadziornie. Kolejny chichot. Zaczynałam się bać. Co tu do cholery jasnej się dzieje? I czemu słyszę coś co nikt inny? Czy ja jestem jakaś nie normalna? - Spokojnie Rose. Nic nie będzie. Teraz pojedziesz do domu Kastiela. Później tam przyjadę z Davidem. - powiedziała uśmiechnięta Angel. Pogłaskała mnie po głowie. Kastiel zaniósł mnie na rękach do swojego samochodu. Posadził mnie na miejscu pasażera. Po chwili zajął miejsce kierowcy i ruszył z piskiem opon. - Co się dzieje? - spytałam Kastiela. - Musisz coś wiedzieć. - powiedział poważnie. - Na tym świecie żyją nie tylko ludzie, ale też wampiry, wilkołaki i te małe głupie stworzonka co słyszałaś - Yamagomi. - Co!? Jak to wampiry?! Wilkołaki?! Ale jak?! - szok. - Czy ty się ze mnie przypadkiem nie naśmiewasz? - zapytałam lekko wkurzona. Kastiela zatrzymał się na światłach. - No skąd że. - powiedział. - Właśnie dzisiaj się z jednym wampirem całowałaś. - uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - CO?! - WTF!? - A no to, że jestem wampirem. - powiedział i spojrzał mnie zadziornie. - JAK!? - Normalnie. - zaśmiał się. - Nie chcę cię przestraszyć ale chyba muszę ci coś pokazać. - Kastiel powoli obnażył swoje wampirze zęby. Patrzyłam przestraszona na niego. - Ej nie bój się. - potargał mi włosy. Ruszyliśmy dalej. - Nie boję się. - odburknęłam przestraszona. - Wyglądałaś jak by miały ci zaraz oczy wypaść. - zaśmiał się ale zaraz spoważniał. - Sama nie jesteś człowiekiem. - Jak to? - spytałam zaskoczona. - Znaczy teraz jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem ale w twoich żyłach płynie krew najważniejszego rodu wampirów. - powiedział całkowicie poważnie. Nie ma mowy, żeby nabijał się ze mnie. Kastiel zatrzymał samochód. Spojrzałam za szybę. Staliśmy przed wielgaśnym, nowoczesnym domem. - Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytałam chłopaka. - Witaj w świecie wampirów księżniczko. Kastiel wysiadł z samochodu. Chciałam wysiąść kiedy zorientowałam się, że nie mam butów. Chłopak otworzył moje drzwi i wziął mnie na ręce. - Trzeba było wziąć mi buty. - powiedziałam lekko speszona. Kastiel uśmiechnął się lekko. - A księżniczka sama nie pomyślała? - westchnęłam. Kastiel wszedł po schodach i otworzył drzwi. Weszliśmy do przestronnego holu. Kastiel postawił mnie na nogi. - Mamo! Tato! - zawoła. Zdjął buty, złapał moją rękę i zaciągnął mnie do salonu. Kiedy tam weszliśmy na przeciwko nas stała dwójka dorosłych. Kobieta miała włosy koloru wiśniowego i z wyglądu sprawiała wrażenie bardzo miłej. Mężczyzna obok niej miał czarne włosy i podobnego koloru oczy. Zapewne rodzice Kastiela. - Rose to są moi rodzice. - Kastiel powiedział do mnie. Ścisnęłam jego rękę panicznie. - Mamo, tato to jest Rose Sal... - nie zdążył dokończyć kiedy przerwał mu jego ojciec: - Salvatore. - powiedział patrząc na mnie. - Miło cię poznać Rose. - powiedziała mama. - Kastiel nam o tobie opowiadał. - spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. - Nie, wcale nie. - powiedział speszony. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Dobra nie ważne. Yamagomi kręciły się koło domu Rose. - Wiem. Angel zadzwoniła i wszystko powiedziała. - jego ojciec padł na sofę. Kastiel pociągnął mnie i usiedliśmy na kanapie na przeciwko jego ojca. Mama Kasa gdzieś wyszła. - Mam nadzieję, że powiedziałeś Rose o istnieniu wampirów i wilkołaków? - Taaa, ale tą trudniejszą część pozostawiam tobie. - Kastiel odpowiedział z triumfującym uśmiechem. - Rose, słonko... - powiedziała mama Kastiela. Pojawiła się znikąd. Wzdrygnęłam się przestraszona. - Przepraszam, nie chciałam, cię przestraszyć. - uśmiechnęła się miło. - Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju. - Hym... co? - spytałam zaskoczona. - A coś ty myślała. - spojrzałam na Kastiela. - Zostajesz u nas do rozwiązania sytuacji. Tutaj jesteś bezpieczna. - westchnęłam. Wstałam z kanapy. - Zaraz, zaraz... a co z Angel i Davidem? - zapytałam. - Spokojnie. Jak rozprawią się z Yamogomi to tutaj przyjdą. - powiedział. - A właśnie tato, gdzie jest moje durne rodzeństwo? Jakoś cicho w domu. - zwrócił się do ojca. - Wysłałem ich, żeby pomogli Angel. - powiedział. Spojrzałam na mamę Kastiela. - Chodź. - powiedziała miło. Poszłam za nią. - Słyszałam, że ostatnio przytrafił się jakiś wypadek w twojej rodzinie. Mogę wiedzieć co się stało? - zapytała mnie kiedy wchodziłyśmy po schodach na piętro. - Moi rodzice zgineli w wypadku. - powiedziała. - Bardzo ci współczuje. - powiedziała z troską w głosie. Przeszłyśmy przez korytarz. Mama Kastiela otworzyła ostatnie drzwi na korytarzu. - Proszę, twój pokój. - uśmiechnęła się miło i wpuściła mnie do środka. Z mojej lewej strony stało wielkie łoże z baldachimem, natomiast po prawej regał z książkami. Na przeciwko mnie było wielkie okno na całą ścianę. Rozpościerał się z niego widok na las. - Podoba się? - Bardzo. - odpowiedziałam. - Dziękuje pani... - Oj mów do mnie Jane. - przerwała mi. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Dziękuje Jane. - Mam do ciebie pytanie. - powiedziała poważnie. - Czy pamiętasz coś jak miałaś 6 lat? - spytała. - Niewiele... A dokładniej nic. Pamięć wraca mi dopiero od siódmych urodzin. -odpowiedziała. - Trochę słabo. - westchnęła. - Mam pomysł. - dodała po chwili. - Przyjdź zaraz na drugie piętro, pierwsze drzwi po lewej. Jest tam pokój dzienny, porozmawiamy sobie. - uśmiechnęła się. Kiwnęłam głową. Mama Kasa wyszła zamykając za sobą drzwi. Podeszłam do okna. Co tutaj się dzieje? Nie rozumiem niczego. Kim ja w ogóle jestem? "...teraz jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem ale w twoich żyłach płynie krew najważniejszego rodu wampirów..." Słowa Kastiela nękały mnie. Westchnęłam wyszłam z pokoju. Przeszłam przez korytarz i weszłam schodami na drugie piętro. Otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do dużego, białego pokoju dziennego. - O, Rose. - Jane odwróciła się w moją stronę. Na stole stała taca z herbatą i ciastkami. Usiadłam na fotelu. Na przeciwko mnie usiadła mama Kastiela. - Jest coś co byś chciała wiedzieć o wampirach? - spytała mnie przyjaźnie. - Może... czy wampiry mają jakieś specjalne zdolności? - spytałam. -Oczywiście każdy wampir jest nadludzko szybki i silny, mamy też wyostrzone zmysły. Posługujemy się także hipnozą, ale w tym przypadku są wyjątki, na przykład Kastiel: nie potrafi zahipnotyzować człowieka, ale za to może czytać myśli. - o nie... Jeśli on siedział w mojej głowie... chyba spalę się ze wstydu. - Em... pijecie krew prawda? - to pytanie było trochę zbyt oczywiste ale musiałam znać odpowiedź na nie. - Tak. Ale nie polujemy na ludzi. Starszy brat Kastiela jest lekarzem, sprowadza dla nas krew z szpitala. - odpowiedziała. Ech... nie wiedziałam zbytnio o co jeszcze pytać. - Czy jest coś niebezpiecznego dla was? Ee... no wiesz, słońce, kołki drewniane, srebro... - Jane zaśmiała się. - Nie, nic z tych rzecz. Słońce jest dla nas niebezpieczne ale tylko o świcie. Srebro, kołki drewniane, czosnek czy rzeczy religijne nie mogę nas powstrzymać czy zabić. - Czyli nic nie może was uśmiercić? - spytałam zaciekawiona. - Jeśli ugryzie nas wilkołak umieramy. Na szczęście jesteśmy zaprzyjaźnieni z wilkołakami w okolicy. - odpowiedziała. - Moja córka Scarlet jest żoną Alphy watahy. - odpowiedziała z lekką dumą. Chwila... wilkołak i wampir? Czy to nie wbrew naturze? - Dobrze. A teraz ja cię trochę przepytam. - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Kiedy ostatnim razem jadłaś normalnie? - dziwne pytanie. Zastanowiłam się. - Miesiąc temu... nie pamiętam dokładnie. Ostatnim czasem jakoś jedzenie mnie obrzydza. - odpowiedziałam szczerze. - I nie jesteś głodna? Nie czujesz pragnienia? - Jane wyglądała na lekko zaciekawioną. - Nie, głodna nie jestem. A co do pragnienia: czasami czuję jak suszy mnie w gardle. - Jane zamyśliła się. - Em... mogę spytać o jeszcze jedną rzecz? - zapytałam nie pewnie. - Tak, tak. Pytaj śmiało. - odpowiedziała przyjaźnie. - Kiedy jechaliśmy tutaj Kastiel powiedział mi, że teraz jestem człowiekiem ale w moich żyłach płynie wampirza krew... Czy mogę wiedzieć o co w tych słowach chodził? - Ech... on to nie potrafi trzymać języka za zębami. - westchnęła. - Niestety nie wiem zbyt dużo o tym. Jest stosunkowo młodym wampirem, mam dopiero 150 lat. - SZOK! 150 LAT I MŁODY WAMPIR?! Bosz... ten świat jest dziwniejszy niż myślałam. - Mój mąż wie więcej. To jego powinnaś spytać. - powiedziała przyjaźnie. - J-jeśli ty masz 150 lat to ile ma Kastiel? - wyjąkałam. - Spokojnie, ten mały głupek jest w twoim wieku. Urodziliście się w tym samym roku. - odpowiedziała. Kamień spadł i z serca. Dziwnie bym się czuła kiedy Kastiel był by odemnie o wiele lat starszy. - Ale wy przecież... nie żyjecie, prawda? - Tak, nasze serca nie biją. - To dlaczego serce Kastiela bije? - zapytałam. Dziwna sytuacja. - Wampir w swoim życiu przechodzi dwie mutacje. Wampirze dzieci rodzą się ludźmi. W wieku 10 lat przechodzą pierwszą mutację i od tego czasu muszą żywić się krwią, ale dalej mają cech ludzi. Ostatnią przemianę przechodzą na 18 urodziny: serce przestaje bić. Jest to najbardziej bolesna i najbardziej niebezpieczna z mutacji jakie muszą przeżyć. - chwila... 18 urodziny? - Ale przecież Kastiel za tydzień ma osiemnastkę. - powiedziałam załamującym się głosem. Jane widocznie posmutniała. - Wiem. - odpowiedziała. - A kiedy ty kończysz osiemnaście lat? - Za dwa dni. Szłam ciemnym korytarzem. Kastiel trzymał mnie za rękę. Gdyby nie on pewnie dawno bym już spadła ze schodów czy zgubiła się w tej plątaninie korytarzy. Ścisnęłam dłoń Kastiela. Odpowiedział mi tym samym. Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? Dlaczego kiedy powiedziałam Jane, że mam urodziny za dwa dni wystrzeliła z pokoju jak torpeda? Co się tu dzieje? Zauważyłam przede mną jasną plamę, do której się zbliżaliśmy. Jasna plama okazała się być wejście do wielkiej, okrągłej biblioteki. Przede mną, na małej wysepce, znajdowały się kanapy i fotele postawione tak żeby stworzyć koło. Po lewej, prawej stronie i na przeciw mnie stały dwupiętrowe regały zawalone po brzegi książkami. Kastiel pociągnął mnie w stronę kanap i odwrócił do wyjść. Na ścianie widniały obrazy ludzi w szykownych wiktoriańskich strojach. Patrzyłam na nie uważnie. - Patrz. - powiedział do mojego ucha. Stał za mną, jedną ręką złapał mnie w tali, drugą pokazał jeden obraz. Przedstawiał on młodą dziewczynę, miała może nie więcej niż 20 lat. Jej ciemno fioletowe patrzyły w dal radośnie. Białe włosy miała pozakręcane w loki i misternie upięte z tyłu głowy. Przypominała mi Angel. - To jest Elisabeth Angel Sophi Subercaseux. Znasz ją jako Angel Marie Salvatore. - Kastiel wskazał na kolejny portret mężczyzny o oczach koloru oceanu i czarnych, długich włosach związanych w ogon z tyłu głowy. - Joseph Aleksander David Salvatore. Ostatni dziedzic wielkiego majątku rodzinnego. Twój kochany braciszek David John Salvatore. - kolejny portret jaki wskazał mi Kastiel przedstawiał małżeństwo z dwójką dzieci: chłopcem i dziewczynką. - A tu masz rodzinę Salvatore: Florence Elisa razem z mężem Bartholomew Jackob'em i ich dwójką dzieci, bliźniętami: Joseph Aleksandre'm i Kathrina. - nie wierzę... Dlaczego na tych obrazach jest moja rodzina? Nie znaną dla mnie osobą była tylko Kathrina. - K-Kastiel? Czemu tu jest moja rodzina? - spytałam niepewnie. Czułam jak bym miała nogi z waty. Kastiel odwrócił mnie w swoją stronę. - Rose, może lepiej usiądź. - powiedział kiedy na mnie spojrzał. Czułam się słabo. Chłopak podszedł ze mną do kanapy, na którą od razu padła. - Okej. Posłuchaj mnie. - zaczął poważnie. - Od narodzin otaczają cię wampiry. - CO? - Osoby, które uważasz za swoje rodzeństwo są tak naprawdę twoimi rodzicami. - COO? - Tych, których uważałaś za rodziców są twoimi dziadkami. - COOO DO CHOLERY?! - ALE JAK NIBY?! - zerwałam się na równe nogi i od razu opadłam na podłogę. Nie miałam siły. Czułam się jak by coś wysysało życie ze mnie. Kastiel pomógł mi wstać. Opadłam znowu na kanapę. Kastiel położył ręce z obu stron moje głowy uniemożliwiając mi kolejne nagłe zerwanie się na nogi. - Już ci wytłumaczam. - powiedział. - Nie pamiętasz nic do siódmych urodzin prawda? - kiwnęłam głową. - Ponieważ do siódmych urodzin byłaś wampirem... - Ale twoja mama mówił, że wampiry rodzą się jako ludzie i dopiero kiedy skończą 10 lat zaczynaj być wampirami. - przerwałam mu. Kastiel westchnął. - Nie w przypadku szlacheckich wampirów. - odpowiedział. - My rodzimy się od razu wampirami i przechodzimy tylko jedną mutację - na osiemnastkę. Dobra nie ważne, nie o tym teraz. - powiedział i przeszedł do konkretów. - W przed dzień twoich siódmych urodzin twój dom zaatakował Marks ze stadem hybryd wampiro - wilkołaków. Chciał cię porwać. Tego dnia, kiedy twoja rodzina broniła cię przed tą pijawą, twoja ciotka Kathrine oddała życie przemieniając cię w człowieka. Marks wycofał się wtedy ponieważ byłaś mu potrzebna jako wampir a nie człowiek. Dla twojego dobra twoi rodzice i dziadkowie postanowili, że nie powiedzą ci prawdy, żeby cię chronić... - Kastiel westchnął. - Ale dlaczego ten cały Marks chciał mnie porwać? - spytałam. Nie rozumiałam czemu jestem aż tak ważna. - Bo jesteś Wampirzą Księżniczką. Tą która uratuje świat lub okryje go ciemnością. - to ostanie co usłyszałam. Zemdlałam. = Od autora = Sumimase, nie umiem pisać wstępów ale mam nadzieję, że dalej będzie lepiej ^.^ = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Dark Kiss" by RoseAngelI? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Kastiel